thelongearthfandomcom-20200214-history
Carl
Carl was a troll who traveled on the ''USS Benjamin Franklin'' with Maggie Kauffman, who made him part of the crew of the twain.The Long War - Chapter 29The Long War - Chapter 55 ''The Long War Trolls aboard In 2040, when Maggie Kauffman, Captain of the ''USS Benjamin Franklin, was convinced by Sally Linsay to embark trolls aboard her ship, she asked Joe Mackenzie to find a troll expert.The Long War - Chapter 21 It took him a couple of days searching on the outernet to come up him a number of universities who had studied trolls in the wild. This proved too dry to Maggie who preferred people who lived with trolls and didn't know them just as test subjects.The Long War - Chapter 29 This is how she ended up in Madison West 5, at a rescue center ran by Dr Christopher Pagel and his wife where they were using an extended family of trolls to help with the business. There she learned a lot about the trolls and, in the end, brought back a family of three trolls, named Jake, Marjorie and Carl by the Pagels, with her on the Franklin. Life on the Franklin Carl is a very curious troll and is always involving himself in everything like when XO Nathan Boss and Harry Ryan the chief engineer were watching the ''Franklin'''s maintenance routine at the Navy dirigeable service at Datum Detroit, even if he wasn't allowed off the ship since the presence of trolls on the Datum can be problematic.The Long War - Chapter 52 On the twain's stop at Cracked Rock where the Navy were summoned for another incident between humans and trolls, Maggie, fed up for having heard the same story over and over, made Carl part of the crew and even used her dog-tag chain to fix the Operation Prodigal Son's emblem on Carl's arm.The Long War - Chapter 55 Captain Cutler is not happy When all the Navy twains where heading to Valhalla to deal with the rebellious colonies, the Franklin met up with the USS Abraham Lincoln a hundred worlds East of Valhalla.The Long War - Chapter 62 Amiral Hiram Davidson, who was travelling aboard the Lincoln, asked to see Maggie in person. The two twains touched down next to each other and a welcoming party formed down the access ramp. Maggie was then summoned by Nathan concerning a situation at the access ramp and went down to find Ed Cutler, Amiral Davidson's aide, pointing a gun at Carl. After explaining to him that Carl was part of the crew, Maggie threatened to kick him between the legs if he didn't lower his weapon. She then went back to her sea cabin with Davidson. ''The Long Mars In January 2045, Carl was present on the launch of the ''USS Neil A. Armstrong II in Madison West 5, along with his parents, even if they didn't like being in the crowded Low Earths.The Long Mars - Chapter 5 References Site Navigation Category:Trolls Category:Characters Category:US Navy Category:Pages With Quotes